The Evil Girl
by RandomizedGirl99
Summary: A reacurring nightmare that keeps happening to Nina makes her curious where she came from. Bad timing for research though, because Cortex comes up with a new plan for world domination and accidentally sends everyone to a different world. Will Nina ever find out where she came from? Rated T for language
1. Introduction

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything that has to do with the Crash Bandicoot characters. They are all owned by Activision.**

* * *

**Introduction**

I had the dream again.  
I'm no more then two years old, tucked into a huge, king-sized bed. Snowflakes fall outside the window, covering everything outside in a thin, white sheet of snow. My eyes feel heavy as a woman is singing softly to herself as she takes off the small bit of makeup on her face. The singing slowly makes me go deeper into the fragile sleep I was already drifting into. My eyes are closed as she moves her hair away from my face and gently kisses my forehead.  
Then the dream changes drastically.  
The windows shatter and three men in black suits swing into the bedroom, waking me up from the sleep. I sit up in time to see one of the men pull a loaded gun out of his pocket and point it at the woman. I suppress a scream, my heart beating heavily against my chest, as I try to sneak out of the bedroom. A voice in my head keeps screaming, "Find help!" so that was my first instinct. Before I even got out of the bed, one of the men pointed to me.  
"Get her!" he snapped. I froze. The man snatched me up and pinned me against the wall. He took shiny, sharp knifes out of his pocket and jammed them through both of my hands, sticking me to the wall like a dead insect. Warm liquid oozed down my arms, my hnads felt as if they were going to rip apart, but I stuck there. Nothing was near the level of pain that shot through my hands and arms. I screamed as loud as I could, but felt as if no one could hear me. I started panicking, tears streamed down my cheeks like miniature rivers.  
One guy just smirked at me. The woman begged them not to kill me as the other two men held her arms. The man just laughed, then pulled out his gun. I saw him pull the trigger before closing my eyes as tight as I could. I heard something fall to the ground. When I opened my eyes again, the two men were wiping blood off of their faces, and the woman was lying on the floor, dead. Her curly, long, black hair was soaked in the growing pool of red, sticky blood that formed around her head.  
My heart stopped when the man looked at me and said, "You're next kid." He came closer to me with the loaded gun pointed at my head. Thats when I kicked, as hard as I could, and ended up kicking the gun out of his hand. He dropped the gun to the floor, but I passed out from blood loss. I'm sure I'm dead but then...  
I wake up. I scan the area and see my messy bedroom. No men in black suits, no dead woman on the floor. Cold sweat drips down my forehead, and I'm shaking like a chihuahua. I go through everything in my head:  
My name is Nina Cortex  
I'm 14 years old.  
There's no one trying to kill me.  
It was just a nightmare.  
It was just a nightmare.  
_It was just a nightmare._

* * *

**A/N: First Fanfic so be nice please! I'll have the first chapter up soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! I did it! Chapter 1 is officially up. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

First day at a new school can be nerve wrecking for anyone. Not knowing where any of the classrooms are, not knowing anyone, being at huge risk of being ridiculed. It's all stressful. New students anywhere think that they have it bad, but try imagining be me for a second. Today is the day I transfer from Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil to Evil Public School. With evil students and evil teachers, transferring isn't fun at all. I used to be the queen at the Academy, but my uncle overreacted to something and now he's making me come to a crap public middle school.

"It wasn't overreacting!" my uncle argued when I told him this a few days before. "You betrayed me, went behind my back to take over my evil plan and hung me upside-down for hours on end!"

What a way to end my 8th grade year. Stuck with the dregs of society.

Inside the school is hot and humid, the air feels like it could be cut with a knife. I was sure by the time I got home tonight, I'm going to have to dump sweat out of my shoes. Students flooded the hallways, and I saw a few bullies smack books out of some kids hands. I rolled my eyes and made my way down to the 8th grade hall to get to my locker. Locker number 675. I felt a few stares on me, but that's just because I'm new.

The lockers here are old and rusty, even putting in the right combination won't let it open right away, I had to kick mine so the door would swing open. These lockers are a lot smaller than the ones at the Academy, and instead of two or three in a bunch, all of them are crammed together on only a few walls. I grab the things I need and head off to my first class. Luckily for me it's one of my favorites. Fighting class.

It's a lot like gym class, except instead of dodgeball and volleyball, we punch and kick each other. So we have to change into gym clothes that they provide for us. My uniform, for example, is a black t-shirt with Cortex printed on the right sleeve and Evil Public School across the front, black shorts and regular gym shoes. I quickly change into the clothes then head out of the girls locker room and into the gym. We have to line up in alphabetical order according to last name, so the teacher could take attendance. I walk up to the front of the line and wait for attendance to be done.

The fighting teacher blows her whistle. She's a skinny woman, about in her forties. Her brown hair is tied up into a pony tail and she's wearing a purple gym shirt, sweatpants, and gym shoes. She's small, but intimidating. Her piercing green eyes stare at us as she shouts, "Around the gym! Ten laps!"

I easily make it around the gym ten times. Back at the Academy, during Phy. Ed. we had a track unit. They made us run half a mile everyday for a warm-up. I'm done long before everyone (except a few athletic boys who were on my left) and I lean against the wall, as instructed by the teacher. The boys sneak looks at me and snicker, probably thinking that I couldn't handle this class. I may be small, but with bionic hands, no patience, and loads of training from a private academy, at 103 pounds, I can be pretty scary when I want to be.

"Hey, blue chick." one of them said. "Don't you think you belong in the kitchen making cookies instead of here fighting people twice your size?"

"Only if you think my foot belongs up your ass." I said. There was a pause, I guess he didn't expect for me to reply.

"Oh, she got you Ricky." the other boy said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Mike." Ricky answered. He turned his attention towards me again. I expected more jokes about my size, and I was ready to insult him. But instead he asked, "What's the N stand for?"

"What?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"The N, on your forehead." he said.

"Why do you care? A second ago you hated me."

"I thought you'd be another prick transfer from a private school. Then I heard your smart-ass mouth." he said. "Why are you here anyway? This school is a dump."

"I took over my uncles evil plan and failed because of Crash Bandicoot." I said, remembering back to the fight inside the Doominator.

"Crash Bandicoot? Dude! That guy's a legend!" Mike said.

"Yeah? Well to a Cortex, he's a nightmare." I said with a sigh.

"Wait, you're a Cortex?" Ricky asked. I nodded my head. "Are you related to Dr. Neo Cortex?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle." I said slowly. "How do you know who he is?"

"He owns to school along with his friend, Dr. Brian or something." Mike said.

"Dr. ." I corrected. Wait a minute. Uncle Neo and Brio own this school? Is this why he sent me here?!

"Yeah. Dr. . I knew that." Mike said, looking rather pleased with himself.

I grit my teeth. "Does Uncle Neo come here at all?" I asked. Both boys look at me with confused faces. I sigh. "Dr. Cortex."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes." Ricky said with a shrug. I rub my forehead that's now starting to feel like someones banging on my head with a hammer. Before I could ask anymore questions, the fighting teacher blew her whistle.

"Okay students, listen up! Today we're going to try something a little different. I call it Free Fighting. I'm going to pick two people at random to go up against each other, they will fight until someone says stop, or until someone passes out." she said. "Any questions?" nobody said a word. "Good! Let's go!"

She calls up two names and two people head up to the mat. The whistle blows and the kids start fighting. There is blood, and a lot of screaming. I look over at a few of the other students sitting on the sidelines, some of them are flinching every time someone got punched, and a few prissy girls were covering their eyes. I'm used to this, so I end up getting bored.

A few more kids go up. Then I hear my name being called. I jump up and walk towards the mat with a confident walk. Some kids laugh, because I'm up against a guy who looks like someone you don't want to mess with. He's about twice my size. The guy even cracks a smile when he see's me.

"Gotta problem?" I asked with a smirk.

"No." he growled. Then he added, "If I break you in half, I don't want to be sued."

The fighting teacher blows the whistle. The guy comes charging at me, but I duck to the ground and stick out my leg. He trips and falls flat on his face. I stand and smirk at him. He stands up and swings a punch towards my jaw, I dodge it and then throw a punch at him. It hits him in the stomach, and he bends over in pain. He looks up at me like he can't believe it.

"Nine years of training." I said with an evil smile. He scowls at me, then swings his arms to the back of my knees, making me fall to the ground on my back. It knocks the wind out of me, but I jump up to my feet again anyway. If there's one thing I learned from the Academy, is that you cannot be down or else your opponent can kick the living crap out of you. I jump up into the air and roundhouse kick him in the jaw. His head jerks back and I land perfectly on the ground. I saw a few kids watching like this was the most interesting thing in the world, all wide-eyed and waiting to see what would happen next.

I feel pain shooting through my side and I fall to the ground. He punched me. Before he could kick me, I rolled out-of-the-way and jumped up again. I threw a punch, and it hit him square in the face. He falls to the ground with a thud. He's knocked out cold. It's times like this I'm thankful I have bionic hands.  
Everyone just stares for a bit. Then Mike starts clapping, and eventually so does the rest of the class. I look around and realized I was the smallest kid in the class, and the guy I just went up against was the biggest, and he might have a black eye and a broken nose. I'll walk away from here with nothing more than a small bruise on my left side.

The rest of the school day was pretty boring, just like every school day. When I got back to the Cortex Castle and pushed the big, wooden doors branded with a giant letter N open, I plopped my backpack onto the table next to the door . I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to be home. I smile a little.

"Nina!" I hear suddenly. So suddenly that I jump in the air and scream. I turn and nobody is there. The first thing I think is _Ghost_? It takes me a few minutes to realize it was just my uncle over the speaker system, I felt stupid thinking it was a ghost. The TV flicks on and he appears on the screen. I slit my eyes at him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted.

"I don't care." he said. I cross my arms. "Come up to the lab! I have an announcement to make."

"I just got home from school. Can't I have two minutes to myself?" I asked. Uncle Neo raised an eyebrow at me. "Ugh. Fine."

"That a girl. Get up here, quickly!" he said before the TV went black. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs. I slowly walked down the long hallway that leads to the lab. My eyes scan the walls, this is the only hallway with pictures hanging up, everywhere else is banners with a capital N, or with _Cortex_ printed on it. I stop and look at he one of me when I was about four. In the picture, my hair isn't straighten, so it's hanging over my shoulders in loose curls and my bangs are held back with a purple hair band. I'm wearing a lab coat that fits me like a dress, with black leggings underneath, and I'm not wearing shoes. My hands aren't bionic in the picture, either. I'm standing on a stool, pouring a green liquid into a vial of purple liquid. Uncle Neo is standing next to me. Both of us were smiling. Things were so much better back then. I continued down the hallway and knocked on the lab door. Uncle Neo opened the door, and quickly looked left, then right.

"What do you- AH" Uncle Neo grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lab. He quickly shut the door and locked it. I raised and eyebrow. "What the hell?!"

" has been bugging me with ridiculous questions all day!" he said, grabbing the hair on the side of his head. His phone started ringing in his pocket and he answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" there was a pause. " DON'T CALL MY CELL PHONE!" then he hangs up and rubs his forehead. I sit down on a chair and put my feet up onto the table.

"Maybe you should check the caller I.D. next time." I said.

"Shut up, Nina!"

"So did you just call me up here because you wanted to yell at me, or what?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "No, I need your help fixing a machine." he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Are you afraid of breaking a nail?"

Uncle Neo picks up a wrench and throws at me. I catch it before it hits my face, and I don't flinch. "Just help me." he said angrily. I stood up from the chair and followed my uncle to his latest world domination machine.

We worked on that stupid machine for hours and hours. I'm not exaggerating, both of us fell asleep in the lab. And just my luck too, because I had the nightmare again.

I woke up at about three in the morning because Uncle Neo was shaking me awake. I sat up, my lips were trembling, I was shaking, and my face was covered in cold sweat. I tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but I couldn't even talk.

"Goodness, Nina, what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." I stutter. "It's nothing."

Uncle Neo stands up from the ground, I just bury my face in my hands. "It's obviously something if you're acting like this." he said.

"Since when do you care?" I mutter. I stood up from the ground and headed for the door.

"Nina-"

"I'm fine!" I shouted before slamming the door shut and walking down the hallway, and down a flight of stairs, down _another _hallway and into my room. Instead of going to sleep right away, I grab my laptop and Google: What causes recurring nightmares? I found out that a traumatic event causes nightmares.  
The problem is I don't know of any traumatic events. I wasn't awake when Uncle Neo replaced my hands. Nothing major has happened at school (like a school shooting or something). No awful event has happened that I can remember. So how am I supposed to figure this out?

My best chance is Uncle Neo, but I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to do some research.

Usually I'm sleeping at seven in the morning, but I know that the best way to get information out of my uncle is when he's half-asleep. I snuck down the hallway, and tried opening the door. Locked. I gritted my teeth, then took a pin out of my hair, making a chunk of hair fall down to my shoulder. I unlock the door in seconds, then pin the hair back up. I peek inside, Uncle Neo is fast asleep. I walk inside.

"Uncle Neo," I started. "I need to ask you something." snoring was his response. "UNCLE NEO!"

"Huh?" he asks, not even opening his eyes.

"Do you know why I have recurring nightmares?" I asked.

"You're going to have to ask Nicolette." he muttered.

"Who's Nicolette?" I asked.

"Your mother." he said like I was going insane. I froze. I've never met my mother, or my father (but a lot of kids never know their father). Well, obviously, I've met my mother because she had to give birth to me, it's just that she died before I could have any memories of her. I don't know how she died, and I've never known her name.

Until now.

"Nicolette." I repeated, the name sounding foreign. "Thanks uncle, that's all I need to know." then I ran out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I usually rush things, hopefully I didn't rush it too much.


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry this is not a new chapter. I just need to say that in the last chapter you saw "Dr. ." a few times. I don't know why it didn't do it right, but its supposed to be Dr. N. Brio. **

**Again, so sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I will have Chapter 2 up soon!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Finally! Chapter 2 is up. Sorry it took so long, we went on vacation (I didn't bring my laptop), I had tons of homework to make up and I didn't have much time to write. Summer is finally here and I promise I'll update more frequently. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hate my job.

I only work for two hours on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, but it seems like I'm in that stupid, crowded diner for an eternity. There isn't one moment of silence, people get mad if they don't get their food a few seconds after they order it, kids cry and their parents do nothing about it, and I can't spit in people's food if they piss me off. Which I really think I should be able too, because they deserve it.  
Not to mention that the uniforms we have for waitresses suck. I have to wear a pink dress, pink hat, white apron and I have to run around the diner in roller skates. My first day I almost broke my neck because some kid left marbles on the floor. Which is why I'm counting down the seconds until my shift ends.

Only 7,200 seconds to go.

"Nina! Get the costumer at the door!"

I sighed as I grabbed a notepad and put a pencil behind me ear. I maneuvered my way through the spaces between tables until I got to the front door.

"Welcome to - Oh crap it's you." I said. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, that's why we need to go back to the castle now." Uncle Neo said.

"We?" I asked. "I still have to work."

"You're not going to have to work once I rule the world, Nina. Come on!"

"Uncle, this is going to be the same as every stupid plan you've ever had. You get an idea, you make a plan, you start thinking that all is going to go well and for a little while it does, then Crash comes and kicks your ass, then you bitch and moan about how your life sucks, we act normal for a week or so, and then you get another idea." I said. I turned and started heading back to the counter. "It's the same thing every time, and I honestly don't want to come home to see another plan fail!"

I thought he would react somehow, maybe even leave after that. But instead, he followed me and said, "I told your boss that your grandmother was in the hospital and you get to take the week off."

I stopped for a second, before untying my apron and slamming it on one of the tables.

"Let's go take over the world!" I said with a fake smile.

"That's my girl!" he said. "Let's go! We have no time to lose!"

"Wait! I have to change back into my regular clothes." I said. "Give me two seconds."

I ran skated into the back and grabbed my backpack before going into the bathroom. I stripped out of my uniform and back into my regular clothes and rushed back out. I nearly killed myself on one of the tables, but it was worth it to get out of that place early.

I really need to quit my job.

Once we were back to the Cortex Castle, I put my backpack down on the floor next to the door and rushed after my uncle, who was already bolting up the stairs. I decided to use the teleporter on my bionic hands to get up there instead. When I pressed the red button, a purple mist formed around me and before I knew it the scenery changed and I was standing in the lab, watching the mad scientists rush around to get everything done before Uncle Neo walked through the door.

Everything was looking the way it always does before a scheme is set into action, though I have to say I was a little surprised when I felt something grab my waist and pick me off the ground, saying the words, "Dr. Cortex need blue girl over here."

Tiny had hoisted me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and this wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Tiny! Put me down!" I shouted.

"No! Blue girl need to go here!" he shouted back, still carrying me over to the back of the lab. I sighed, knowing that there was no way of arguing with this tiger, and waited for him to put me back down.

Once he did, I crossed my arms and said, "You know, I'm perfectly capable of walking over here by myself, if you would've asked me."

"Why you need to walk? You already here." he said, scratching his head.

"Nevermind." I said with a sigh.

The door to the lab opened, and Uncle Neo ran inside. He stopped and looked around, before spotting me and walking over to where I was standing.

"Good, Tiny told you where you need to go." he said.

"More like put me where I needed to go." I muttered under my breath.

"N. Gin!" Uncle Neo shouted. "The chair!"

"Chair?" I asked.

N. Gin grabbed the chair that sits at the computer, and rolls it over to us. Uncle Neo stops it and pushes it back into my knees, making me fall onto the chair with a thud. He rolled me back over to N. Gin, grabbed a black case from one of the cabinets and walked over to where I was sitting, which was under a light usually seen in surgery rooms.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Bite down on this." Uncle Neo said, putting some kind of a cloth in my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him. He took out another cloth, rolled up the sleeve on my left arm, and tied the cloth around my arm. My eyes widened, I know exactly what he's going to do. I don't know what it's for, exactly, but I know what it is.

"No!" I tried shouting, but the cloth in my mouth made it sound muffled.

"Calm down," Uncle Neo said, taking out an empty syringe. There was a small vial filled with a purple liquid in the black case, he filled the syringe with it. I know I'm supposed to be an evil girl and what not, but nobody is fearless, and I hate needles. This is a huge needle. "this is only going to hurt ... " he paused for a second, then shrugged. "Well, a lot."

I spit the cloth out on the ground. "You're no help, whatsoever!" I shouted.

"Did you really expect me to be?" he asked. Okay. I have to give the mad man credit for that one.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Just give me your arm." he said, sticking out his hand.

I shook my head. "Hell no!" I shouted.

"Nina, your acting like your five." he said.

"If I was acting the way I did when I got those shots when I was five, you would be on the ground, in pain." I said. I remember when I got those shots, the ones everyone is supposed to get in kindergarten, I ended up kicking the syringe out of the doctor's hand, kicking Uncle Neo in a spot no man wants to be kicked in (hint, hint), and running out of the doctor's office, screaming that they were going to kill me. One police visit and one shot of laughing gas later, they finally got those shots in me.

"Give me your arm." he said again.

"No!"

"Nina Renée Cortex!" he shouted. "Give me your arm!"

Wow, haven't heard my full name in a while. The only other time he's done that is when I accidentally (not my fault) blew up the kitchen. Hey! It was that stupid pigeons fault!

I reluctantly stuck out my arm. I looked away, and winced when I felt the sharp pain shoot through my arm. I clenched my teeth together, now wishing that I would've kept that cloth in my mouth.

"What is that?" I asked once he pulled the needle out.

"Just something I had N. Brio help me create for this project." he said, wiping off the needle. I took off the cloth that was still tied around my left arm, which tingled when the blood flow returned. I rolled my sleeve back down.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," he said, filling the syringe back up again. I watched as he took off his glove and rolled up his left sleeve. "but first I need you to do me a favor."

"Getting an unknown shot wasn't enough?" I asked. He handed me the needle, I looked at him strangely.

"Take it." he said. I shrugged and took hold of it. I have to say, I was a little shocked when he pointed to his arm.

"What," I asked. "you want me to do it? Why don't you have one of them do it?"

"I don't trust them."

"Oh, but you trust me?"

"Who better to trust than my own niece?"

"A licensed nurse." I said.

"Just give me the shot, Nina." he said impatiently. Again, I was reluctant, but I did it anyway. He winced a little, but not nearly as much as I did.

"There," I said, handing him the needle. "Now can you tell me what this is for?"

"The serum in the syringe is the only thing that's going to allow you to jump across the molecular space-time continuum. It should be in your blood stream, so it can travel to your brain and connect with the cells in your cerebral cortex."

I stared at him blankly before saying, "I know I'm being raised by a mad scientist, and been around four of them my entire life, but I'm only 14 and I got a D- in science."

"It's the only thing that's going to allow you to get to the different world." he said, looking rather annoyed with me.

"So the others -"

"Have already received the shot."

"And we're going to a different world because -"

"The world is one where we did manage to take over the world. I need to know how they did it."

"Alright I'm in." I said.

"You had no choice." Uncle Neo said. I stood up from the chair.

"Dr. Cortex, the machine is ready." N. Gin said. Uncle Neo walked over to the computer and started typing in codes or something, and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed the red button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Still nothing. Once again, and ...

"BLAST THIS STUPID REMOTE!" he shouted. I swiped it away from his hand.

"Give me that." I said. I pressed the button and the machine powered on. I handed the remote back to him.

"How?" he asked nobody in particular.

Everything seemed to be going well, that is until one of the beams snapped in half, and something came crashing down onto the floor. The whole lab shook so violently, it knocked everybody to the ground. I whacked my head on the side of the computer, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Shortest chapter in the story. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, look I finally updated this story. Sorry it took so long, I had writers block for awhile and this past week I've been sick. But I'm better now and ready to write!**

* * *

_Nina._

I don't remember much of what happened, but I'm more focused on the pain shooting through my body. My head hurts the worst, every time my heart beats it feels like someone hit my head with a hammer. My back comes in a close second, I think I landed on it wrong. Or hard.

_Nina!_

Someone's calling my name, but the voice sounds muffled so I can't recognize who it is. I don't see anything, it's all pitch black. I try opening my eyes, or responding to the person, but my body won't listen to me. I'm forced to lay here in excruciating pain.

_Come on, Nina! Wake up!_

Am I dead? I didn't see a white light, so that's a good sign. Maybe this is some kind of torcher from Hell, forcing me to listen to somebody frantically trying to wake me up when I know I'm dead.  
I'm not dead. I can't be dead.

_"NINA!"_

I recognized the voice. I'd never thought he'd be so worried about me. Granted, I am his only relative, but he doesn't care for anybody but himself. No matter what, right? That's the way mad scientists are.

Right?

My eyes drifted open, my vision was blurred at first, but it soon cleared. Uncle Neo smiled, relieved.  
"Oh, thank goodness, Nina," he said. "I didn't think you were waking up."

"Well I did. You're still stuck with me." I said in a weaker voice then I wanted. I looked around and for the first time I realized that we weren't in the lab anymore. It was some city, that looked like a post apocalyptic wasteland. I've only been to two cities in my life. The one on Wumpa Island that's in ruins, and the Evil City, where Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil and Evil Public School are located. This city is bigger than those two combined, so I have no idea where we are.

"Help me up." I said. Uncle Neo grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, my legs felt like jello, I managed to stay balanced though. "Any idea where your stupid machine took us?"

"I sent the others out to look around and figure it out." Uncle Neo said.

"Why? Didn't want them to see you crying?" I taunted.

"What? I wasn't crying." he said, crossing his arms.

"Your eyes are red." I said.

"Lack of sleep."

"Your cheeks are wet."

"Allergies."

"You don't have allergies." I said.

"I don't care enough about you to cry if your hurt, or do something, or get in trouble," he snapped. "it's not like you're my daughter or anything."

I just looked at him for a second. "So you're telling me in like ten years when I get married your not going to care at all?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Guess this is a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant, then." I lied.

"WHAT?!"

"Aha! So you do care about me!" I shouted. "Dr. Neo Cortex, a reckless, impatient mad scientist, bent on world domination, a man who cares for nobody but himself, loves his niece."

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll hit you with a rock." he said.

"You can't, you love me too much." I said with a smirk. Then I put my hand over my abdomen. "And, I'm with child." he stared at me angrily. "I'm just kidding."

"Just to make things clear. You're not to have a boyfriend until you move out, get married until you're 50, and you are never to get pregnant. Understand?"

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Jeez, Cortex, never thought you'd care about your niece." Tropy said behind him. Uncle Neo froze, and I just started laughing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Uncle Neo asked.

"Around the time Nina announced her pregnancy." N. Brio said.

"Did you see them?" Uncle Neo asked me.

"Possibly." I laughed.

"Okay, someone give me a rock!" Uncle Neo said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, is this the world where your alter-ego took over the world, or did you fail again?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. He turned around. "What did you idiots find out?"

A loud clank suddenly sounded from a nearby street, it sounded like something metal clashed against the black top. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I know something bad is going to happen. We all fell silent.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move on the balcony. It had the proportions of a human, but it obviously wasn't. It's skin was a tanish black, it had three-inch claws, black eyes with dark circles underneath, and a giant mouth with razor-sharp teeth.

"Uh ... Guys." I said, pointing to the creature, who was looking at us like we would be a tasty snack. I slowly started backing up. "RUN!" I turned on my heels and started running. I heard screams behind me and they started running too.

"Where are we going?!" N. Gin asked.

"Away!" I shouted back. That creature started chasing us. I couldn't believe how fast that thing can go, but when our lives are in danger, the mad scientists and I can really run. We were all screaming, and that thing was hissing and growling.

Then I heard a gunshot, at first I thought it was aimed for us. But when that thing let out a terrifying shriek and fell to the ground, we all stopped running.

"What'cha y'all doin' in the streets? You know Silex's will eat anything that moves." a girl said, walking down passed the creature, while putting a gun back in a holster attached to her belt. Her hair was dyed dark red, she was wearing a black tang top, black pants with a black belt that held her gun, and black combat boots.

"A what?" N. Gin asked.

"A Silex. You know, that thing that was chasing you." the girl said. For a second, she just stared at us, but she shook her head and smiled. "Are y'all from this city?"

"Nope." I said.

"Shut up, stupid." Uncle Neo whispered to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I figured." the girl said. "Oh, and my name is Misty, by the way."

"Can we get out of the streets?" N. Gin asked.

"Alright. Y'all follow me." Misty said. She motioned for us to follow her.

* * *

Misty led us to an abandoned warehouse. I kept watching out for those weird creatures we saw earlier, because I'm starting to get paranoid one of them is going to attack me. To my surprise the warehouse looked more like a secret spy place I've seen on TV before. I'm almost positive that if I press a button, a wall will turn and it will be full of cool weapons.

"What happened around here?" I asked, wandering around the place.

"You mean the warehouse or the city?" Misty asked.

"The city." I said, giving her a strange look.

"Oh, well, it started about 17 years ago. An army called the Cortex Commandos dominated the world by threatening world leaders everywhere -" I looked at Uncle Neo, who was frozen and smiled evilly. "- though you five should know. Since you're the owns who caused it!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at Uncle Neo. She pounced at him and slammed him against a wall, a knife was millimeters away from his throat.

"Computer! Lockdown!" she shouted. Steel doors slammed over the windows and doors, making it totally dark before the lights switched on. The look in her eyes looked like they belonged to a rabid raccoon. "I've finally got y'all where I want you! You idiots were out in the streets without any protection. I've waited my entire life to take y'all down! Starting with YOU!"

The knife got closer to Uncle Neo's neck. "No, wait! We're not the people you think we are!" he shouted.

"Oh, please! The N on your forehead gives it all away. There's no hiding that big head, Cortex!" Misty shouted. "Now shut up! Because I'm going to rip your throat out!"

"I'm not the same Cortex!" Uncle Neo shouted.

"Yeah! Didn't you find it strange we had no idea what happened around here?" I asked.

"Y'all were just playing dumb!" Misty exclaimed.

"Seriously, Misty, we're not from here. This Cortex hasn't succeeded in anything in his life." I said.

"Yeah!" Uncle Neo shouted. Then he shot me a dirty look. "Hey!"

"I'm not falling for it! Do you know how much damage you've done to the entire world?! My parents were killed because of you, and I want revenge!" she shouted.

"Well, this is going to be good." Tropy said with a smirk.

"Quite Tropy! Or I'll kill you next!" Misty said.

My eyes spotted a TV remote and I swiped it off the table. "Listen, we are not the people who took over this world. It's out alter-egos." I said, pressing the power button. The TV turned on and Uncle Neo's alter-ego appeared on the screen with the word Live in the corner. Misty's eyes widened and she let go of Uncle Neo.

"How did you know that was going to be on?" he whispered to me.

"I had no idea. For all I knew, Spongebob could've been on." I said.

"Hello, world minions." the TV said. "Just another update. I just illegalized churros for anybody else but me. Got it? I'm the only one who can have them! That's all for now."

I glanced over at Uncle Neo. "That's the type of laws you would make when you take over the world?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! People always eating churros that should be mine." he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Just remember, I'm related to that.

"So y'all aren't the people I thought you were. But why did you come to this world than?" Misty asked.

"We wanted to figure out how our alter-egos took over -" Uncle Neo slapped his hand over my mouth.

"We wanted to defeat out alter-egos. In our world, we're the heroes." he lied. "And we defeated all the villains in our world, so we're saving other worlds!"

I gave him a strange look. Misty smiled. "Wonderful! I could use some help. The leaders are living in the Cortex Castle, if we go there and kill them, the world will be free!" she said. "Stay here, I'll go get the weapons!" then she quickly ran off. Uncle Neo uncovered my mouth.

"Heros?" I asked. "Really? Uncle, you're the main antagonist for Crash Bandicoot! You and the other's are all professional evil scientists, I've been attending evil school since I was five, and I'll kick a puppy if you gave me four bucks!"

Uncle Neo looked at me like I was crazy. "I killed my entire family with a freak explosion and I find the last thing cruel." he said.

"That's not the point! The point is, there's no way we're going to pass as heros!" I said.

"How could you kick a puppy?" N. Gin asked.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted.

"Alright, gang, you'd better suit up." Misty said, dropping a ton of weapons and armor onto the ground. "We're going villain hunting."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short :/ But I rushed a little to get this finished. **


End file.
